moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Heather Graham
| Occupation=Actress, producer, writer, fashion model | First Film=Mrs. Soffel | Active Years=1984 – present | Notable Roles=Nadine (Drugstore Cowboy) Rollergirl (Boogie Nights) }} Heather Joan Graham (born January 29, 1970) is an American film and television actress. Biography Early life Graham was born in Milwaukee, Wisconsin, the daughter of Joan, a teacher and noted author of children's books, and James Graham, a retired FBI agent.Heather Graham Biography (1970-) Graham has a younger sister, Aimee, who is also an actress and writer. The family, who are of Irish descent, followed a strict traditional Catholic upbringing; Graham has since estranged herself from the Catholic Church.buzzle.com Graham has practiced Hinduism and associated transcendental meditation since 1991.hinduismtoday.com Graham graduated from the Agoura High School in California in 1988. In 1986, she appeared on a special "Teen Week" episode of the NBC-TV game show Scrabble. After high school, Graham enrolled in extension classes of the University of California at Los Angeles (UCLA), and she also met the actor James Woods. They became romantically involved at about the time she was cast in the movie Diggstown, which starred Woods. Two years later, Graham stopped taking classes at UCLA to pursue acting full-time, over her parents' objections. She then moved to Hollywood, where she worked different jobs while continuing to establish herself as an actress. Film and television career As a supporting actress, Graham was cast in a number of parts that brought her attention, including Nadine in 1989 film Drugstore Cowboy. In 1991, she appeared in the TV series Twin Peaks as Annie Blackburn, Agent Cooper's second-season love interest. However, her breakthrough role was that of 1970s porn starlet Roller Girl in 1997's Boogie Nights, for which she received several award nominations. Her first starring role was in 1999 as Felicity Shagwell in Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me. She also appeared in the music video for Lenny Kravitz's cover of "American Woman" by The Guess Who. More recently, she starred as Mary Kelly in the 2001 film From Hell, based on the story of Jack the Ripper. Although Graham has been featured in mainstream films, she has also been cast in a number of independent films. Some of those films, like 2002's The Guru, have brought her critical praise. She also starred opposite Joseph Fiennes in the less successful Killing Me Softly. In 2001, Graham was named by People as one of the "50 Most Beautiful People in the World". Graham also played herself on one episode of the TV series Sex and the City. She was given special guest-star status on several episodes of NBC-TV's Scrubs during its fourth season (2004–2005), and also appeared in a small role as a teacher in an episode of Fox's Arrested Development. In 2005, Graham became the spokeswoman and TV model for the Garnier brand of hair care products. Graham's print ad for Skyy vodka, which was photographed in 2003 (titled "#3, Entourage") is still appearing in national magazines today as well. Graham starred in the ABC-TV comedy series Emily's Reasons Why Not, in 2006. However, ABC-TV announced that the show was canceled after its first airing on January 9, 2006. Because they print their covers weeks in advance, and they did not expect the quick cancellation, Life did a cover story on Graham two weeks later in their January 27, 2006 issue, and they referred to her as "TV's sexiest star".[http://www.editorandpublisher.com/eandp/news/article_display.jsp?vnu_content_id=1001919450 Editor & Publisher]Defamer.com Billboard ads also remained in place promoting the show weeks after the cancellation. Graham voiced the character of Antonia Bayle in the online role playing game EverQuest 2. Personal Graham has been in relationships with musician Adam Ant and actors Elias Koteas, Heath Ledger and Edward Burns (1998–2000). Filmography Film References External links * *[http://film.guardian.co.uk/Column/0,4541,55949,00.html "Close Up" on Heather Graham from The Observer] Category:1970 births Category:Living people Category:Actresses Category:Writers Category:Producers